Together in december
by Coca-Cola snow
Summary: Russia had orgainzed a big dinner for all of his friends for his birthday. It is 2 hours after the set time and no one shows up, but the happy nation America who claims that no one should spend their birthday alone. Secret santa for Cunfuzzled on tumblr!


The empty dinning table was mocking him more and more as every minute passed. The clock ticked from 6 to 6:30 to 7:00. It had been an hour since it was supposed to start. But no one was here. Not even Belarus.

_It's never changes. Why did I think it would?_He rushed out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Massive amounts of food adorned the counters. There was enough to feed all of his invited guests and more. Robotically Russia put what he would eat tomorrow in plastic containers and flung the rest in the trash.

Unable to be in the kitchen any longer, he got his bottle and plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV to numb his thoughts.

_What a way to spend a birthday. _

He looked to the window on his right. It was the typical dark winter night with heavy snow.

His fingers popped off the metal cap making it fall on the floor with a light sound. He didn't even bother to pick it up, all the Russian did was take a long smooth drink. The alcohol warmed his throat which was exactly what he wanted.

The TV played random channels. From people talking about the new year to classic Disney movies. After a while of switching through the channels, Russia left it on the Disney one. It looked the happiest, maybe it could cheer him up.

The movie was none other than beauty and the beast. It was a fairytale his favorite. A little past halfway the chime of the doorbell rang. Though in his lonely state he ignored the sound.

Until the doorbell was spammed.

The never ending chimes annoyed him enough to get up. Slowly he peeked through the curtains wanting to know who was the lunatic that was spamming the doorbell.

If he had been eating something he would've choked. The overkill of jackets and bright blue headphones were unmistakeable.

Russia bolted to the door flinging it open not caring about the frigid wind hitting him.

There he was, his face bright red and buried in his coat, a gloved hand holding a big purple gift bag.

"Happy birthday dude!"

Russia only stared not saying a word. Only the wind was heard over the silence between the two. It took a good 5 seconds before he remembered he was supposed to say something back.

"Spasibo Amerika."

The young blonde smiled like there had been no pause at all. "Yeah no problem, but can you let me inside? I'm freezing my jewels off."

Silently Ivan nodded stepping to side and opening the door wider. America practically ran inside forgetting to dust off his shoes at the entrance out of how cold he was. The house was warm and what relief that was.

Russia closed the door turning to face America who was currently wiping his glasses that had fogged up due to the temperature change. It was weird. Sure, they were on better terms now but it's not like they went to each other's houses. Even in meetings they didn't talk much. Why was he here?

"Where do I put your gift?" America looked around the room trying to see if he could spot a gift table or something similar.

"I'll just take it. Spasibo. I'll be right back." Russia took the gift upstairs to his bedroom, light catching on the bags irredescent glitter letting it shine multiple shades of green, pink and blue. The tissue paper was a metallic silver that was covered in white snowflakes. It actually looked pretty..

The tall nation returned only to see America sprawled across his couch watching beauty and the beast, his coats hanging over the side of the couch.

No need to tell him to make himself at home.

"Move over." Alfred let out an unhappy whine as Ivan took his legs off the couch and sat down.

The movie was in its most iconic scene. The ballroom dance. For Ivan who had never seen this movie he was really enjoying it and for America, who had seen it a million times, was trying to hum the song.

The sweet music cleared his mind from the mild panic and surprise that was America's arrival. It allowed him to settle down and think.Think. Think. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Now that he thought about it, America wasn't even informed about the event and last time he checked wasn't aware of what day his birthday was. How did he know? Not that he was really complaining. But- how?

"Amerika, if you do not mind but how did you know my birthday invitation? I don't remember telling you in fact last time I asked you, you didn't know when my birthday was."

The reaction was immediate. He went completely still as if he had been frozen. But in a jolt he went from being still as a log to frantic movements.

"Oh I was asking for- Uh... Oh! I was asking for birthdays! And then Lithuania told me about how he didn't know what to do with the invatation he received from you. So I told him if it might be ok if I went. And uh he said yeah!" He had rushed through everything he had said in a flash.

Russia felt slightly hurt. No one was going to come from the beginning. Ouch.

"Why did you even ask? Shouldn't you be planning your New Years party?"

"I'm not doing one this year. I got way too lazy so I didn't even plan it."

Russia only nodded and turned back to the movie. A calm atmosphere spread among the two as they just enjoyed the film. But soon enough it was interrupted by a loud grumble that rang through the room. Russia raised his eyebrow as he looked at America. With an awkward laugh America put his hands on his stomach. "Hehe, I guess it isn't a good idea to not eat before you get on a plane huh. But wasn't your birthday supposed to be a dinner? Do you mind if I just take some? Cause I'm really starving here."

"I threw it out."

America scoffed. It was blasphemy to throw away perfectly good food. "Why would you do that?!"

"It was in the heat of the moment! I wasn't thinking." He took a look at the others face and with a heavy sigh he relented. Russia was more embarrassed than anything else but he made an offer anyways.

"If you're really that hungry I can just make something really fast"

America was shocked but he covered it up with a loud response. "Nah man its your birthday you shouldn't be cooking." This was weird. Usually him being hungry resulted in teasing not an actual offer for food.

"I literally made enough food for 15 people and threw it all away in the same day. This is nothing."

He couldn't help himself. He HAD to. "Great then! Lead the way man!" He cheered and as they walked to the kitchen Ivan swore he heard him sing "I'm gonna try some russki food!" But choose to ignore it.

He cleared the counter and grabbed 2 bowls along with all of his ingredients for the dough. After measuring out and mixing the flour, salt and sugar he moved on to his wet ingredients that consisted of water and an egg. It needed one last touch of course, a small splash of vodka.

America had no idea what the other was making but it looked like a dough. He wasn't versed in Russian food so there wasn't anything he could go off of. But it did look interesting.

"Can I help?"

Russia almost dropped his mixing fork. Help? Since when did America the ever so arrogant nation help?

To gain his composure he cleared his throat before speaking "I don't think so. With a father like yours I don't think I can trust you in my kitchen."

An audible gasp was heard "I can cook! Besides what does he have to do with anything?!"

"He raised you. I'm pretty sure you learned from him. I thought you said you only grew up eating British food?"

"Yeah but I didn't cook it. And he wasn't the only one that raised me you know. France helped out too and he's known for his food."

Ivan muffled a laugh. "Well it's obvious you didn't inherit that trait."

"Oh really? How do you know?"

Russia let it out a small laugh that annoyed the younger nation "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. But I'll indulge you. If you want to help you can start by getting the minced beef, onion, green onion, dill, parsley, salt and black pepper. After you get that chop the onions, dill and parsley and mix everything together in the bowl I have next to me."

America keep repeating what he needed to try and remember it as he set off rummaging through the fridge.

Russia had already abandoned his fork and had turned to using his hands for mixing the dough. In his mind it was faster.

With America's new found ingredients he did as he was told but it was slightly stressful since Ivan had finished both making the dough and rolling it out so he was currently watching him work.

The honey blonde timidly cut the onions and added them in and proceeded to do the dill and parsley. He was given no reaction so he finished adding in what he needed and then stopped. "So much salt and pepper do I add in?"

"Just enough."

"What does that even mean?!"

Russia got up to where the other was standing and lightly pushed him out of the way. He added in the salt and pepper then

proceeded to sit back down.

"Thanks I guess." Nervously grabbed a fork so he could mix the meat. But he was stopped.

"You shouldn't use a fork. Mix it with your hands."

He washed his hands and began to mix the meat. It felt weird to mix after all this was his first time doing it.

"Do you need me to do for you?" The voice was filled with amusement and teasing something America did not appreciate.

"No. I can do it myself, just stop watching me."

"Well I need to see if you make a mistake so I can correct it. That way we don't have a problematic filling."

America just made an annoyed grunt in response. It was a decent reason but it certainly didn't mean he liked it. After a while longer he was told to stop mixing and they proceeded to the next step.

On the counter lay 8 rolled out pieces of dough. Russia grabbed a metal spoon, scooping out a spoonful of filling and placing it in the center of the dough. He added a bit more before pulling the other side over the filling. He slightly flattened it but made sure there was still a obvious bump where the filling lay. With a fork he pressed down the edges welding the dough together and giving the cherubeki its signature line pattern.

The Russian grabbed a knife and cut off the excess dough before going over the edges again with the fork. A genuine smile took over his features.

"You saw me do it right? So you try." He back out of the way and motioned America to come where he was.

America still a bit unsure what he was doing but not willing to admit it grabbed the spoon with the amount of confidence of a professional chef.

He tried to copy Russia's movements in the measuring, folding , flattening but not really flattening and the fork pressing. But yet it still looked a bit wonky.

He turned around to see Russia's reaction expecting him to have just a whale of a time at his mistake but he was wrong. Russia had a small smile he couldn't quite place, but it definitely wasn't the fake creepy one he always gave off.

"Hmm. It's a good first try. It doesn't look bad. These are easy to make, so we can do the next one together and then you can make some on your own."

Still surprised at the lack of teasing America just nodded and moved slightly to let Russia near the counter.

Russia motioned for America to grab the things since he had been standing there looking lost for a good 5 seconds. With nothing more than an glare that tinted his face slightly red he grabbed the dough and the bowl with meat.

"Ok so where did I mess up?" He looked at the other expectantly but he did not grab anything.

"You over filled the Cherubreki. So just add less."

America turned to bowl and picked up a spoonful of the meat carefully putting it in the center. He reached over for another spoonful and was quickly stopped. "You're going to add too much again."

"What? Not even! This doesn't even look like a lot." It looked so minuscule to him. It was drowning in a sea of dough there couldn't be that little.

"If you want to add more, get a half spoonful but don't stack it high like you usually do."

He picked up a half a spoonful and without breaking eye contact laid it on the dough.

Russia softly clapped. "Look at you! You can measure properly."

"I sure can. Now what's next."

"Folding it."

America picked up one of the sides of the dough feeling those violet eyes baring into his back watching his every move. It made him slightly nervous. But never would he admit it.

"Remember don't flatten it out too much. You still want to have a bump on where the filling is."

He took another look at Russia's work and tried to mimic how much the other was flattened. It came out slightly lower but it was insignificant.

"Next is the fork sealing thing right?"

"Da."

He only nodded, pressing the fork on the folds welding the dough together leaving the signature ridges behind. As the second round was completed he gave the big nation a proud look.

"There! Isn't that great?"

Russia smiled and nodded. "It will be, once you cut off the excess."

"Damn it. I thought I had it was over."

With small mumbles he cut off the excess. This time he finally was done. But unable to brag like he originally wanted.

Russia pushed the finished one to the side and began to work on the rest. His experienced hands seemed to just fly in making them. In comparison America took years to make one. By the time they finished the 8 he had made the amazing number of 3. Russia made the remaining 5.

Russia grabbed a pan and began to fill it up with sunflower seed oil. It just kept being poured and poured. And these hypocrites call his food oily!

"Hey! That's a lot of oil and you all call my food-" his mouth was filled with something sweet cutting off what he was going to say.

It was a milk chocolate candy bar with nuts and caramel. It tasted good so he continued to eat it. Happy he didn't have to put up with whining Ivan hummed a simple tune as he put the oil on the flame. But before the oil could begin to boil the candy keeping the other silent was devoured long ago.

"You gonna fry it now?"

"Yes." The oil began to sizzle and pop loudly indicating it was ready. Slowly he lowered 2 cherubrekis into the oil. They sat there unmoving for bit but every once and while they were turned over checking for the dark golden color that marked the side as being done. When both sides were done he took the 2 out and placed them on a paper towel for some of the oil to seep out.

"Can I take out the next batch?" America asked looking over Russia's shoulder.

"I don't see why you would want to."

America rolled his eyes. "Just let me."

"Once these are done I'll give it to you." Russia returned to his work flipping over the Chebureki. In a couple of minutes it was time to take them out, so he handed the spatula over.

The sizzling was a lot louder when you got closer to it. That's fun. Carefully and slowly he picked up a chebureki trying not to drop it into the hot oil.

"Aw crap!" It feel back into the oil with a splash and the some of the oil splashed on his hand. "Ow!"

He wiped his hand on his pants and took the other one out.

Russia shook his head. "Let cold water run over your hand for a little bit. I would say bandage it but I doubt you know how."

America let the cold water run over his hand flinching a bit at the cold. "I can bandage it, for your information. I had to do this a lot before." He took out his hand after about 5 minutes and got the bandages from the top cupboard. He had seen them when he was looking for the ingredients. Weird place to keep bandages but he wasn't going to complain.

By the time he had finished wrapping his hand, Russia was serving the chebureki. 4 for each. Russia's gaze went to America's handiwork.

"Not bad. Now sit, the food's ready."

America bounded over to where his plate was set, steadily blowing on his food to make it cool down faster. Russia took a bite looking over at the american's antics in mild amusement.

Deciding it was cool enough America dug in and practically inhaled the 4 pieces. They were actually really good! Like really good. It was pretty much meat and fried dough how could you go wrong?

"Um, you ok over there? You look like you're having a field day with those chebureki." America looked at him as he put another piece in his mouth.

"These are just really good. Plus I'm hungry."

"Well you're practically done with your serving and it's been 5 minutes." Russia looked at the clock and back the American.

America smiled "Maybe I could even break a record." Russia almost facepalmed. Why does he do this? He continued eating his small meal and unlike America actually ate in a reasonable amount of time. _Like a normal person._

When he finished he cleared the table and America looked at him expect-fully. "Is there something you want to do?"

Russia looked at the window. "I don't think so. Everything is closed at this hour the weather is horrid and we both know how well you handle this weather." America nodded. "Guess we're stuck in. Anything you like to do?"

Russia shook his head. "I would say to play chess but my previous board had broken and I kept forgetting to buy a new one."

America thought back to when he got here. "Hmmm. When I got here you were watching beauty and the beast were you into that?" At the memory Ivan smiled it was a pretty interesting story. "Da. It looked like a interesting movie."

"Sweet. What channel was it on? I'm sure it's over by now but we can find another one." America turned on the tv and was flipping through the channels when he stopped.

"Have you watched tangled?" Ivan smiled "Yeah I like that movie it was fun. Why? Is it on?" Russia made a grab for the remote but America moved it out of the way.

"How about, Frozen?" Ivan visibly cringed. "No. I do not intend to watch it. I've had enough with you singing that song from the movie everyday for months, when it came out."

America laughed "The song was catchy! Besides you have your whole Ice princes routine going on. It's perfect."

"Ice princess?"

"Yup Ice princess."

"How am I a ice princess? The things you say.." He practically rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch.

"Dude come on. It makes perfect sense just look at yourself. Imma put on."

"Nyet. You will not."

America changed the channel and the opening theme for the movie began to play. They had caught it at the start.

"nO."

"Shh. Shh you'll enjoy it. At least this time you won't be having breakdowns like when you watched Anastasia." He said making himself more comfortable on the couch.

"The movie Anastasia is not what happened to her! It made a fairytale out of tragedy." He felt a small sting at the memory. Such a sweet girl. They all were.

"Well that's a plus for this one. It's entirely fictional and you can see your princess self in action." Russia pressed his lips together. He was happy for the company in fact the company wasn't half bad. It was the movie.

The pictures moved across the screen but he only looked at them in disgust. He didn't want to watch this. But as to not hear the others more annoying whining he kept his eyes on the screen. At least it looked pretty.

"Ahhh your face changed. Are you starting to like it?"

"Nyet."

"Mhm." Alfred knew he won and he was going to enjoy it. Ahh the sweet taste of victory. He heard Russia muttering to himself but couldn't make out the words.

Victory indeed.

"This song is cheesy."

"What? Love is an open door?"

"Da."

"Don't do love is an open door like that. It's great."

The party scene played out and Russia remembered what America said. Why did he ask around for his birthday now that he thought about it. It didn't make sense. Russia looked over at the other it was out of character for him.

Sure they talked a lot of smack but it was never maliciously. At least for him. He didn't know about America.

"Hey Amerika."

Alfred sat up from his weird position so he could look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question. Why did you ask to find out my birthday?"

America looked at him in silence. "It's a dumb a reason you know? It doesn't matter." The beginning notes of the dreaded song began to play. Russia heard it but ignored it he wanted his answer.

"I know you have dumb motivations but I would still like to know." He looked at America making un-breaking eye contact. His blue eyes kept darting to look at the screen. Until he suddenly jumped off the couch.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a foot print to be seen."

Nope. He is not doing this. Ivan grabbed the couch cushion and threw it at him. "America."

Ignoring him he continued to sing louder.

"America."

No response.

"America!" He took a deep breath "The cold never bothered me anyways." America spun around. "I didn't know you could sing!"

"I'm not singing. I want you to answer my question." He was getting annoyed now. How hard was it to just answer a simple question. It's not hard.

"After." And so off key singing was heard for the next 2 minutes. When the song was finished he sat next to an annoyed Russia. He could feel an aura but the purple waves hadn't started coming off of him so there's wiggle room.

"Ok it's after." His voice was less patient and it was starting to sound like a demand

"Why do you even want to know? Jeez." He sighed. He fumbled with his hands and turned over to face him. "I'll tell you but you can't use this in an argument or a fight. Deal?"

Ahh. So it was ammunition that could be used against him. If the need came he had plenty more so missing one would be fine. "Ok."

"I came because I heard the Baltic's talking about how they were scared to come and how it would be suicide. I wanted to know your birthday anyways so I thought I could ask around and make sure you weren't alone." Ouch. That hurt. Ivan knew he wasn't liked but he hoped that just for his birthday they would come.

"If that's the case. Why do you care?" His voice changed it sounded flat but there was a note of something Alfred couldn't quite place. "It's just that you are too caught up in your 'I'm forever alone' to notice. "

"I don't understand."

"I've tried to talk to you or make things so we could hang out and you always brushed me off with either on insult or thinking it was a joke. Open your eyes." Alfred poked Ivan's big nose hoping to reassure him.

Ivan did remember that, he always thought of it as some cruel joke. He always thought America hated him. If that was true why would he be here now? His image? No. America couldn't care less really. As long as he believed he was the hero or what not.

"I thought you hated me and you were just trying to be cruel." He felt like a child when he spill his emotions to Ukraine. He would've never admitted this yet here he was saying it.

"No I was serious. And were did you get the I hate you idea?"

Russia scoffed. "You know where."

The sounds of the movie playing covered the silence. "Well I hope you know I'm here for you." America hid his face behind the cushion and buried himself deeper in the couch.

Russia yanked away the cushion. "I don't think you mean it but thank you anyways." The clear liquid sloshed around in his bottle as he set it back down.

"God you're worse than England when it comes to noticing hints." America said to cushion he was laying on.

"What?"

America turned away since he felt his face heat up and looked at the TV screen. Anna and Kristoff were getting chased by wolves.

"What hints? I don't know what you're talking about."

America was ready to just scream it in his face. "You want the most obvious thing ever?!" Russia looked at him, his violet eyes meeting America's sky blue's they looked annoyed. A rare look.

"If you could be ever so kind to enlighten me." His tone was dripping a sarcasm a stark change from how he wallowing in self pity a few moments ago. America bit his lip. Now that it was green lit he didn't want to do it. His stomach began to flutter uncontrollably.

"So?"

He took a deep breath "You asked for it big guy." At the phrase Russia braced for a attack and if it called for it to get his own punches in. But instead he was meet with a feeling of warm lips pressed against his cheek.

When the lips left it took the warmth with then Russia swore he wasn't about to whine. His face was flushed a bright red and he was holding his cheek. America meanwhile, wanted to die.

He avoided eye contact and looked at the movie. Olaf had just walked in. Olaf was cute he liked Olaf.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's shoulder and pulled him in. The warmth returned and he was happy. All the positive talks, discussions, chats came flooding his memory in a wave. Everything had been so friendly before, all the things that were never said and emotions that were never expressed and respressed with all will were back like a tidal wave.

And this time Russia acted on it.

When they separated America was overcome with huge amounts of relief. Im all homesty he had been getting ready to run for it. But at least for now he didn't have to.

This time Russia was very willingly watching the movie. It wasn't bad In fact it was good. They were at the giant ice palace Elsa had made. The two sisters argued until Anna got blasted in the heart.

"She's dead."

"No! Just watch." Ivan rolled his eyes "Whatever you say podsolnukh."

"What is that?" Was it an insult? Maybe he should learn russian after all...

"Nothing."

The rest of the movie was a lot of surprised comments from Russia and answers from America. When the movie finished like the dorks they are, Alfred couldn't let it slip by without one more try. But this time Ivan joined in. At roughly 2:33 am you could hear a very off key American and a melodious Russian singing let it go. Quite a scene.

On the soft sofa both parties fell asleep. Unknowingly cuddling each other until the bright morning. It was a peaceful sleep even for Russia.

That was, until their sleep was broken by a angry shout who belonged to no other than Belarus. She had come a day later because of the storm that settled in and to see her brother entangled with that fat American. This was disgraceful, unthinkable, unspeakable! "Big brother! What are you doing with him?!"

They both woke up in an instant causing America to fall off the couch at the sudden shout but he was quickly scooped up by Russia. In a flash Russia had gotten the coats and his keys and was running out the door. If he could lose her in the woods nearby they would be safe. It was just a matter of time until she would grow bored and leave.

"Why did you run like that? I've never seen you run that fast." Russia set America down and threw him his coat. "I think you know why. Besides if I didn't get you out of there she would've torn you to shreds."

America laughed. "Me? Shreds? I can take her easy."

"I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt. If I left you there would've no doubt been a fight." He sighed.

"Maybe for next year, we should celebrate somewhere else." America said the snow crunching under their feet. Even with his coat he was still trembling. Damn winter. Noticing America's reaction to the cold he wrapped his coat around the other man.

America snuggled deeper into the big coat. Surprisingly it smelled nice, like a big sunflower field. Of course, that is his favorite flower after all.

He looked at Russia who was walking through the snow covered forest in nothing more than a thin sweater. But by the way he looked so unaffected you would think it would be the middle of summer.

"How long from here to the airport?"

"Why?"

"We have a flight to catch! I have my New Years party!"

Russia looked at him like he was dumb. "I thought you said you weren't having one."

"About that, it's still happening. Just on the 1st. Now we have to go so I can finish setting things up."

"Why do I have to go?" Russia whined. Everyone was just going to ignore him or worse so what's the point.

"Because this time, you're gonna be with me." America gave him a small peck on the cheek and took his hand.

"So Elsa what's the way to the airport.

Russia rolled his eyes but a smile still formed on his lips.

"Oh Fedya."


End file.
